


Forbidden Love

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Wish #4 - Request 2:Pairing/Character(s): Ray Mukada/Miguel AlvarezKeyword/Prompt Phrase: Forbidden loveCanon/AU/Either: EitherSpecial Requests: Something angsty.Story/Art/Either: Either





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for mazephoenix from LJ. Let me know if you have an ao3 account and I'll gift this fic to you properly. I'm glad you enjoyed your holiday gift. It's gotten some of my Oz juices running possibly for some Oz shorts in the future.

Father Ray Mukada watched as Miguel Alvarez gathered his clothes and belongings from his second floor pod as Miguel had been given a transfer to a minimum security prison to finish out the last five years of his sentence. When Miguel was done he looked over at Ray and saw Ray being stoic and he frowned. He took the box and walked back out of his pod and Father Ray put his hand on Miguel’s elbow and he led him back down the stairs and to the transport room. The prison guard cuffed Miguel in chains and both Miguel and Ray gave each other a sad look.

Six weeks later, Sister Pete found Father Ray in his office looking through his planner and she sat down uninvited. She cleared her throat when Ray didn’t acknowledge her immediately. Ray glanced at her and asked, “What is it Sister Pete?”

Her face set in a grim fashion she asked, “You’ve been depressed for weeks. Do you want to talk about things?”

Ray closed his planner and observed Sister Pete before he replied, “I’m not depressed.”

Sister Pete made a noise in the back of her throat and said, “Ever since a certain event several weeks ago, you’ve not been too interactive with the prisoners and you’ve been hiding in here a lot more. What’s going on?”

Ray glared at Pete and said, “Nothing is going on. I’m working on some new programs.”

“Does that have to deal with your interactions with Miguel Alvarez?”

Ray glared and said, “No. He’s not here so whatever’s going on doesn’t involve him.”

“You just answered the question I’m asking. How serious was your relationship with Alvarez?”

“Not serious.” Ray bit out.

“You’re a bad liar Ray. Is he worth the heartbreak?” Sister Pete asked as she arched her brow.

“It’s not heartbreak when things aren’t like that.” Ray reiterated.

“Well then you need to figure out how to hide your emotions better because everyone who knows you knows something happened when   
Alvarez was transferred to minimum security prison.”

“Sister Pete, I will only ask nicely once, please leave my office and don’t talk to me about Alvarez again.” Ray said as he stood and went to the door to let her out.

A week later, Ray went to the minimum security prison and signed in, in his plain clothes. Miguel and he were taken to a private room with no inside cameras. Ray sat at the table and Miguel sat on the other side before he asked, “You seem distracted. What’s going on?”

Ray looked over his lover and said, “Pete came to my office a week ago. She says I’ve been depressed since you were transferred. I tried to deny it but she says the other staff have noticed too. I want to send in my resignation to the Church before it’s done ‘disgracefully’ and then find work as a counselor or something so that I can still see you and then after, maybe we can find somewhere that suits us better and settle down.”

Miguel took in Ray’s ramblings and said, “Maybe but for now you have to try and divert the attention to someone else so that you can regroup in Oz. We don’t want the inmates to find anything out or else you’ll be in bigger danger than you now. I worry about you too,   
you know.” Miguel said as he took Ray’s hand in his and squeezed.

“I’ll try. I just want to be happy and that’s being with you. It doesn’t matter how but I want us to try after you’re able to get out of here.”

“It’s minimum security so I can work my way to possible parole for good behavior.”

Ray understood that this was Miguel’s version of ‘I love you too’ and ‘I’ll try’ so Ray smiled and tugged Miguel out of his chair so that he could kiss him at a better angle.


End file.
